(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guns. More particularly, the present invention relates to semiautomatic hand guns.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art the disassembly of the slide assembly from the frame assembly of a hand gun, for purposes of cleaning and lubrication for example, has typically required tools and has often resulted parts of the gun becoming lost whereby reassembly was rendered impossible. Additionally, since the slide assembly is typically connected to the frame assembly by means of a pin, there has been an ever present danger that the forces to which the pin was subjected during movement of the slide assembly relative to the frame assembly would result in either the bending of the pin, thereby preventing diassembly, or the actual breakage thereof. Thus, there has been a long standing desire in the art to provide means whereby a weapon could be taken down, i.e., the slide assembly disassemblied from the frame assembly, without tools, without any significant danger of loss of parts and without sacrificing the requisite strength of the mechanism which couples the slide assembly to the frame assembly.